Paramount Pictures/Logo Variations
1914–1917 Paramount Pictures 1914.jpg|''The Squaw Man'' (1914) paramount 1914-the virginian.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1914) Paramount1910sTheItalian.png|''The Italian'' (1915) 1917–1927 ParamountLate10s.jpg|''Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde'' (1920) Paramount1921.jpg|''Manslaughter'' (1921) paramount1921 leapyear.jpg|''Leap Year'' (1921) paramount1922.jpg|''Blood and Sand'' (1922) 1aa908778a78e2fc1aaa408f970c247d.png|''The Pride of Palomar'' (1922) Paramount1923.png|''The Covered Wagon'' (1923) Paramount Pictures (Opening, 1920s).jpg|''Peter Pan'' (1924) Paramountpicturesnellgwynn1926.png|''Nell Gwynn'' (1926) Paramount MPPDA.jpeg Paramount Logo.jpg|''It's the Old Army Game'' (1926) paramount1926-soisyouroldman.jpg|''So's Your Old Man'' (1926) KidBoots.png|''Kid Boots'' (1926) Untitled 4.png|''Love 'Em and Leave 'Em'' (1926) paramount presents ufa.JPG|''Metropolis'' (1927) Paramount 1915.jpg|''Running Wild'' (1927) 1927–1968 morocco-movie-title.jpg|''Morocco'' (1930) Paramount 1933-presents.png|''Duck Soup'' (1933) Paramount Presents (1939).jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramountpicturesdancingonadime1940.jpg|''Dancing on a Dime'' (1940) Paramount Logo intro.jpg|''Sullivan's Travels'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m08s167.png|''Hoola Boola'' (1941) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h20m51s018.png|''Rhythm on the Ranks'' (1941) 87aebd04a9716888ef47dc19b4de70cc.jpg|''Take a Letter, Darling'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h21m38s016.png|''Jasper and the Watermelons'' (1942) Paramount 1942 Tulips Shall Grow t670.jpg|''Tulips Shall Grow'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h25m51s089.png|''The Sky Princess'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h22m15s459.png|''Mr. Strauss Takes A Walk'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h27m17s929.png|''Jasper and the Haunted House'' (1942) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h28m13s687.png|''The 500 Hats of Bartholomew Cubbins'' (1943) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h29m01s302.png|''And to Think That I Saw It On Mulberry Street'' (1944) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-13h45m01s037.png|''Tubby the Tuba'' (1947) paramount_georgepal1947_datewithduke.jpg|''Date with Duke'' (1947) vlcsnap-2017-08-01-14h53m01s491.png|''Rhapsody in Wood'' (1947) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-3.jpg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) Paramount Sports in Action 1961.jpg|''Sports in Action'' (1960) 1927–1954 1927–1930 Picture= Paramount1926.jpg|''It'' (1927) get your man 1927.png|''Get Your Man'' (1927) Paramount1927a.JPG|''Wings'' (1928) docksparamount28.png|''The Docks Of New York'' (1928) Paramount1930.jpg| Paramount1930Color.jpg|''Redskin'' (1929) TheDanceOfLifeParamountLogo.png|''The Dance of Life'' (1929) |-| Release= Paramount1927aRelease.png|''The Kid Brother'' (1927) Paramount1928a.JPG|''Speedy'' (1928) 1929–1932 Picture= Untitled 5.png|''Applause'' (1929) Paramount Pictures Logo 1926 a.PNG|''Animal Crackers'' (1930) Paramount1928Color.jpg|''Follow Thru'' (1930) Paramount1928.JPG Paramount1925-1926Logo.jpeg 15cecb396c796b9c5a96b490702ea7f2.jpg|''Stolen Heaven'' (1931) |-| Release= Paramount1929a.jpg|''Welcome Danger'' (1929) |-| Program= Paramount1931 housethatshadowsbuilt-end.jpg|''The House That Shadows Built'' (1931) 1932–1936 Picture= Paramount1929.jpg Paramount30.jpg|''Horse Feathers'' (1932) Paramount$1,000,000 Man.png|''Million Dollar Man'' (Also known as If I Had a Million) (1932) shedonehimwrongparamount.png|''She Done Him Wrong'' (1933) The Scarlet Empress.png|''The Scarlet Empress'' (1934) |-| Release= ViacomDoommonochrome.jpg|''The Dentist'' (1932) ParamountRelease1929and1931.jpg|''Movie Crazy'' (1932) ParamountRelease1931.jpg|''Hopper-Long Cassidy (also known as Hop Along Cassady) (1935) ParamountRelease1936.jpg|''Call Of The Prarie'' (1936) 1934–1939 paramount popsci1a.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1934 Paramount1935.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1935 876a3a7d21a5004b9ab69b74e0311a38.png Paramount1936.jpg|''Popular Science'' version from 1936 1936–1942 Paramount1936a.jpg fullsizeoutput_dce.jpeg|''Trail Dust'' (1936) Paramount1936.JPG Paramount 1936 The Milky Way2 t670.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936, A) paramount1936-themilkyway1.jpg|''The Milky Way'' (1936, B) Klondike Annie.png|''Klondike Annie'' (1936) ParamountPictures1938.jpg|''The Trail of the Lonesome Pine'' (1936) Untitled 6.png|''Make Way for Tommorow'' (1937) 1938ParamountLogo.jpeg|''Paris Honeymoon'' (1938) 1936 B&W.jpg|''Leave Well Enough Alone'' (1939) paramount 30s.jpg|''Gulliver's Travels'' (1939) Paramounthandsacrossthetable.jpg|''Hands Across The Table'' (1939) paramount1940-drcyclops.jpg|''Dr. Cyclops'' (1940) paramount1941-shepherdofthehills.jpg|''Shepherd of the Hills'' (1941) fullsizeoutput_c25.jpeg 1942–1953 Picture= Paramount1940s.JPG|1942-1953 Paramount1940s-colorized.jpg|''Holiday Inn'' (1942) Paramount Pictures (2000cosercive).jpg|''Henry Aldrich Haunts a House'' (1943) Paramount 1944 Double Indemnity t500x386.jpg|''Double Indemnity'' (1944) Paramount The Road to Utopia 1940s.jpg|''The Road to Utopia'' (1946) Paramounttttt.png|''Sunset Boulevard'' (1950) para1950.png|''September Affair'' (1950) ParamountHereComestheGroom1950-1951.png|''Here Comes The Groom'' (1951) Vlcsnap-2016-02-09-21h56m13s206.png|''The Stooge'' (1952) Paramount logo - War of the Worlds 1953.jpg|''The War of the Worlds'' (1953) Roman-holiday-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Roman Holiday'' (1953) GW371H208.jpg|''The Ten Commandments'' (1956) ParamountCastle1958.png|''Hatters Castle'' (1958) lahDPRjJ-D2y5unhN6N7fg27812.jpg|''Chinatown'' (1974) |-| Release= ParamountRelease.jpg|''My Favorite Brunette'' (1947) Untitled 2.png|''Road To Rio'' (1947) 1942–1946 Paramountpurchase42.jpg|''The Louisiana Purchase'' (1942) paramount42.jpg|''Reap the Wild Wind'' (1942) Paramount1943-color.JPG|''For Whom the Bell Tolls'' (1943) Paramount1945color.png|''Here Come The Girls'' (also known as Bring on The Girls) (1946) 1944–1951 Paramount1950-color.JPG|Color version paramount44.jpg Red+Paramount+logo+(RARE+FIND!).jpg GW376H282.jpg|''Lady in the Dark'' (1944) Paramount 1946 The Virginian.jpg|''The Virginian'' (1946) Untitled 8.png|''Unconquered'' (1947) Paramount_Pictures_1949-2.jpg|''Samson and Delilah'' (1949) Paramount1950PatFrench.jpg|''Fancy Pants'' (1950) Paramoe.jpeg|''The Great Missouri Raid'' (1951) 1951–1954 ParamountWhenWorldsCollide.png|''When Worlds Collide'' (1951) Zwf6ueHE-1qZb9KKnZnrrw386093.png|''The Greatest Show on Earth'' (1952) paramount 1952.jpg|''Road to Bali'' (1952) paramount 52.jpg|''Shane'' (1953) Paramount 1954 Girls of Pleasure Island.png|''Girls of Pleasure Island'' (1954) Paramount50sDuckman RoadToDendron.PNG|''Duckman'' - "The Road to Dendron" (1996) 1953–1975 1953–1968 1953–1954= ParamountLandscape.jpg|Original matte painting by Jan Domela Paramount+Pictures+3D+Logo+from+1953!!!!+(Filmed).jpg NAr8-SpJ22OH7Ncj-JTqNw268207.png|''Sangaree'' (1953) Paramount Pictures 3-D 1953 ('Money from Home' Opening Variant).jpg|''Money from Home'' (1953) A+Paramount+Picture+Logo+(pink+version).jpg|''Those Redheads from Seattle'' (1953) paramount1954-bw.JPG Paramount Pictures (Red Garters, 1954).jpg|''Red Garters'' (1954, A) BZWl6ROOeZXtKV bHlEIZg56881.jpg|''Red Garters'' (1954, B) Vlcsnap-2014-07-29-22h35m26s113.png|''Living It Up'' (1954) Screenshot 2015-12-09-17-31-59 (4) kindlephoto-54193702.jpg|''Elephant Walk'' (1954) Popeye (1980) GW PY.png|''Popeye'' (1980) |-| 1954–1968= Paramount Pictures (1954).jpg Paramount Pictures (1964).jpg Paramount Pictures (1954) a.jpg Paramount Pictures VistaVision.png|''White Christmas'' (1954) GW342H250.jpg|''The Buccaneer'' (1958) Paramount61.jpg Screen Shot 2017-12-02 at 12.15.10 PM.png|''Breakfast at Tiffany's'' (1961) Screen shot 2016-01-18 at 11.59.06 AM.png|''A Girl Named Tamiko'' (1963) paramount1960s.jpg|''Nevada Smith'' (1966) Viacow7.jpg|''Is Paris Burning?'' (1966) vlcsnap-2015-04-21-07h53m15s177.png|''El Dorado'' (1967) Paramount 1968 Bylineless monochrome.jpg|''Romeo and Juliet'' (1968) eUX3fMSheEvkw4UYrZEvsQ15290.jpg|''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) LwXrKFDY-eWJGh4-txvvng13205.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom'' (1984) rDMuZHlDYx85-OzoDcMceQ11694.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade'' (1989) |-| 1954–1966 (Release)= Paramount54 color1.jpg|Alternate logo for independent movies distributed by Paramount paramount 1954-rearwindow.jpg|''Rear Window'' (1954) paramountrelease.png|''Knock on Wood'' (1954) Paramount Pictures Release (1955).jpg Paramount Pictures Logo 1953 c.jpg|''War and Peace'' (1956) Paramount Pictures Release (1957).jpg pcFUxDn aeCTmfNcHicyNQ12134.jpg|''Vertigo'' (1958) Paramount+Pictures+1958+-+The+Tempest.jpg|''Tempest'' (1959) 2FcJA7veVnSWZ2CsP G Kw21230.jpg|''Psycho'' (1960) Paramount Pictures (1961).jpg Paramount Pictures (1961) a.jpg The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance.png|''The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance'' (1962) Screen shot 2016-01-18 at 11.57.32 AM.png|''Come Blow Your Horn'' (1963) Paramount53 alt.jpg|''Son of Captain Blood'' (1964) Paramount+Pictures+(1964,+Zulu).png|''Zulu'' (1964) Paramount+Pictures+1965+-+The+Crack+in+the+World.jpg|''The Crack in the World'' (1965) Paramount Pictures (1966).jpg Paramount Pictures (1960s).jpg Paramount (Space Academy).jpg Paramount Release (1956).png Paramount2013 nebraska.jpg|''Nebraska'' (2013) 1968–1974; 1975-1977 Paramount1968offcenter.jpg Paramountpictures1973.jpg Paramountpictures1973widescreen.jpg Paramountpictures1973a.jpg Paramount 1968 Registed trademark.jpg Paramount Pictures 191919191.jpg paramount 1968a.JPG|''The Odd Couple'' (1968) 5cardstud.png|''5 Card Stud'' (1968) paramount 1968-if.jpg|''If...'' (1968) Paramount+Pictures+(1968,+Villa+Rides!).png|''Villa Rides!'' (1968) Paramount Pictures logo 1968 a.jpg|''True Grit'' (1969) vlcsnap-2015-03-19-04h11m38s85.png|''Seven in Darkness'' (1969) 92beaa5508432046fb8da1b91876017f.jpg|''Those Daring Young Men in Their Jaunty Jalopies'' (1969) Untitled 29.png|''The Confirmist'' (1970) DrCooksGardenVersion.png|''Dr. Cook's Garden'' (1971) paramount 1971-longstreet.jpg|''Longstreet'' (1971) paramount 1972-godfather.jpg|''The Godfather'' (1972) Paramount 1972 (Night of Terror).png|''Night of Terror'' (1972) Screenshot 2015-04-02 12.07.24.png|''Lady Sings the Blues'' (1972) Paramountpictures1973.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973) Paramount 1968 bylineless B&W.jpg|''Paper Moon'' (1973) paramount-elizabethtown.jpg|''Elizabethtown'' (2005) Paramount Classic 2007.png|''Zodiac'' (2007) PARTS1.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of Crystal Skull'' (2008, A) PARTS2.jpg|''Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of Crystal Skull'' (2008, B) 1970–1972, 1974 paramount1970.JPG|Alternate version with updated script text, circa 1970 paramount 1972-brothersunsistermoon.jpg|''Brother Sun, Sister Moon'' (1972) GW497H279.jpg|''The White Dawn'' (1974) 1974–1975 paramount1974 ws.JPG|1974 variant with updated text paramount1974 (1).jpg|Open matte version paramount1974 (2).jpg 768973 1325901112244 480 360.png vlcsnap-2015-03-21-07h23m02s231.png paramount 1974 ws2.JPG|''Chinatown'' (1974) thelittleprince.png|''The Little Prince'' (1974) Paramount74 bw.jpg|''Nashville'' (1975) 1975–1986, 2017 121.jpg Paramount Pictures 1975.jpg paramount1975.JPG Paramount Pictures (1970).png vlcsnap-2012-10-16-19h01m59s18.png 768965 1325900606776 500 283.png A gulf western paramount.png Paramount Widescreen A Gulfyedial.png Paramount Pictures A Gulf Westen Companyy.jpg Paramount 1975-mohogany.jpg|''Mohogany'' (also known as Mahogany) (1975) Hustle (1975), The Last Tycoon (1976), Leadbelly (1976), and Looking for Mr. Goodbar (1977).png|''Hustle'' (1975), The Last Tycoon (1976), and Leadbelly (1976) Paramount 1976-badnewsbears.jpg|''The Bad News Bears'' (1976) Paramount A Gulfy.png|''Lipstick'' (1976) paramount 1975-mrgoodbar.jpg|''Looking for Mr. Goodbar'' (1977) vlcsnap-2012-10-10-22h26m13s93.png|''Grizzly'' (International, 1976) Paramount logos Racy.jpg|''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown!'' (1977) Pretty Baby (1978) Soooiony.jpg|''Pretty Baby'' (1978) vlcsnap-2012-10-10-22h25m44s62.png|''Grease'' (1978) Heaven Can Wait (1978) 12345.png|''Heaven Can Wait'' (1978) GW438H245Fuji.jpg|''The Bad News Bears Go to Japan'' (1978) Goin' South (1978) Part 1.jpg|''Goin' South'' (1978) GW466H348 American Hot Wax (1978).png|''American Hot Wax'' (1978) Then Warriors (1979).jpg|''The Warriors'' (1979) Meatballparamount (1979).jpg|''Meatballs'' (1979) Starting Over (1979) NonParm.jpg|''Starting Over'' (1979) French Postcards (1979) Anparamount.png|''French Postcards'' (1979) Star Trek The Motion Picture (1979.png|''Star Trek: The Motion Picture'' (1979) Little Darlings (1980) Zoom FX.jpg|''Little Darlings'' (1980) Serial (1980) Paramount Gulf.jpg|''Serial'' (1980) FfllFIj-aJoyURzxTSg6gg258146.png|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' (1980) Cameo.jpg|''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' in-film variant (1980) Urban Cowboy (1980) Paramount 21.png|''Urban Cowboy'' (1980) YtQ2OzEHzZzDAhupj-u6gA20278.jpg|''The Elephant Man'' (1980) Atlantic City (1980).png|''Atlantic City'' (1981) Paramount Pictures Friday The 13th Part 2.png|''Friday the 13th Part II'' (1981) The Fan (1981).png|''The Fan'' (1981) Paramount 1981-dragonslayer.jpg|''Dragonslayer'' (1981) vlcsnap-2015-03-15-16h45m34s51.png|''Paternity'' (1981) Student Bodies (1981).jpg|''Student Bodies'' (1981) TRF.jpg|''Ragtime'' (1981) REDS.jpg|''Reds'' (1981) Star Trek The Wrath Of Khan.png|''Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan'' (1982) The Sender (1982).jpg|''The Sender'' (1982) WhiteDog1982.PNG|''White Dog'' (1982) Screenshot 2015-08-15-15-42-22.png|''48 Hrs.'' (1982) Paramount-toonLandscape5copy2.png|''Airplane II: The Sequel'' (1982) YfOAi20xZzZzzzzzZDabhiup.jpg|''Heidi's Song'' (1982) Flashdance (1983).jpg|''Flashdance'' (1983) and Beverly Hills Cop (1984) Paramount 1983 The Winds of War.png|''The Winds of War'' (1983) Once Upon A Time In The West.png|''Once Upon a Time in the West'' (1968, 1984 reissue) FGW430.jpg|''Downhill Racer'' (1969, 1984 reissue) Paramount pictures 1988twi.png|Paramount 1984 Sneak Preview Featurette Footloose (1984).jpg|''Footloose'' (1984) Star Trek III The Search For Spock (1984).png|''Star Trek III: The Search for Spock'' (1984) Vlcsnap-2015-03-15-17h35m23s4.png|''Rustlers' Rhapsody'' (1985, A) fd9ae44821ac3cf40a79bac20effc06b.jpg|''Rustlers Rhapsody'' (1985, B) Clue-movie-screencaps.com-1.jpg|''Clue'' (1985) Young Sherlock Holmes (1985).jpg|''Young Sherlock Holmes'' (1985) Children of a Lesser God (1986).jpg|''Children of a Lesser God'' (1986) Star Trek IV The Voyage Home (1986).png|''Star Trek IV: The Voyage Home'' (1986) vlcsnap-2013-09-02-22h02m51s224.png|''Warriors'' (2006, video game) OLDWERER.jpg|''Grease'' (1978, 2010 reissue) Image378.png|''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017, A) 1986–2002 Viacom3.jpg|Original artwork by Dario Campanile 1986–1987 (75th anniversary logo) Paramount 75th Anniversary.jpg|The logo as seen on posters promoting the 75th Anniversary of Paramount. Paramount Pictures (1987-1988, Prototype).jpg paramount1987b.JPG Paramount Pictures 75th 100th Anivv.jpg Pakokwajirejo.jpg paramount1987 ws2.jpg The Golden Child (1986).jpg|''The Golden Child'' (1986) Untitled 16.png|''Hot Pursuit'' (1987) vlcsnap-2013-07-06-06h41m41s175.png|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off'' (1986, 1987 reissue) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-01h00m52s156.png|''Mr. Bill's Real Life Adventures'' (1987) Some Kind of Wonderful (1987).jpg|''Some Kind of Wonderful'' (1987) Paramount Pictures Fatal Attraction.png|''Fatal Attraction'' (1987) Paramount Pictures Planes Trains & Automobiles.png|''Planes, Trains, and Automobiles'' (1987) Paramount logo.svg|''Critical Condition'' (1987) 1988–1989 ParamountORWKEAs.JPG Paramount Pictures (1988-1989).jpg vlcsnap-2013-03-31-04h18m01s195.png vlcsnap-2012-09-02-08h37m31s171.png Paramount Pictures Coming To America.png|''Coming to America'' (1988) Scrooged (1988).png|''Scrooged'' (1988) Paramount Pictures Pet Sematary.png|''Pet Sematary'' (1989) majorleague.PNG|Major League (1989) Star Trek V The Final Frontier (1989).png|''Star Trek V: The Final Frontier'' (1989) 1989–1995 Paramount Television 1989 Communications.jpg Harlem Nights (1989).jpg Paramountearly1989.png paramount1990.JPG Paramount Pictures logo 1987-1989 Bylineless.png Paramount Pictures (1994, Bylineless).png Black Rain (1989).png|''Black Rain'' (1989) Ghost (1990).jpg|''Ghost'' (1990) Star Trek VI The Undiscovered Country (1991).png|''Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country'' (1991) Soapdish (1991).jpg|''Soapdish'' (1991) Paramount Communications Logo.png|''The Itsy Bitsy Spider'' (1992) Screenshot 20160930-151706.png|Videos On A Weeknight PSA (Promo, 1992) Untitled 20.png|''Wayne's World'' (1992) Screen Shot 2017-05-05 at 7.14.47 AM.png|''Cool World'' (1992) vlcsnap-2013-06-23-01h01m06s60.png|''The Efficiency Expert'' (1993) Indecent Proposal (1993).jpg|''Indecent Proposal'' (1993) Vlcsnap-2014-07-18-22h44m37s156.png|''Coneheads'' (1993) Paramount Pictures A Gulf Companyyed.jpg Star Trek Generations.png|''Star Trek Generations'' (1994) Screenshot (108).png|''Forrest Gump'' (1994) Paramountjr.png|''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (TV, 1994-1997) The Busy World of Richard Scarry (1993-1997, Paramount Television).png paramount artesonraju sophie denis.png Braveheart (1995).png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) 1995–1999; 2002-2003 Paramount Pictures logo 1995 (videotaped variant -3.png Paramount Pictures logo 1995 (videotaped version) -2.png vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h03m40s221.png ParamountPictures1995.jpg Paramount 2007.png vlcsnap-2012-08-31-22h41m43s238.png Grease (1978) 22222222.png paramount1995 fullscreen.JPG vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h03m52s221.png|''Paramount Means Family Entertainment'' (Promo, 1995) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-18h54m24s90.png|''Braveheart'' (US, 1995) Image148.png|''Tommy Boy'' (1995) Paramount Pictures Black Sheep.png|''Black Sheep'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-24-18h54m15s8.png|''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) ParamountStarTrekFirstContact.png|''Star Trek: First Contact'' (1996) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h21m56s203.png|''Charlotte's Web'' (1973, 1996 reissue), Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown (1977, 1996 reissue), and The Secret Garden (1996) GW4301.png|''The Relic'' (1997) GW416H300.jpg|''The Beautician and the Beast'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h16m30s134.png|''I Worship His Shadow'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h18m57s60.png|''The Saint'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h07m25s58.png|''Breakdown'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h13m13s209.png|''Til There Was You'' (1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-13h05m16s42.png|''Kiss the Girls'' (1997) Paramounttherainmaker.png|''The Rainmaker'' (1997) vlcsnap-2014-01-17-02h03m22s37.png|''Good Burger'' (1997) 173px-GW426H240.jpg|''Event Horizon'' (1997) Paramount1995.JPG|''Titanic'' (US, 1997) vlcsnap-2013-07-29-09h29m33s146.png|''The Education of Little Tree'' (1997) Theregular0.png|''Hard Rain'' (US, 1998) Paramount Pictures (1995) (Deep Impact variant).png|''Deep Impact'' (US, 1998) vlcsnap-2013-08-31-02h44m20s17.png|''Grease'' (1978, 1998 reissue) Image147 (2).png|''Saving Private Ryan'' (International, 1998) Image144.png|''The Truman Show'' (1998) GW631H360SKIN.png|''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) Screen Shot 2013-05-19 at 12.40.56 PM.png|''Star Trek: Insurrection'' (1998) bandicam 2016-03-12 19-57-53-654.jpg|''The General's Daughter'' (1999) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h41m28s96.png|''Rugrats: Mysteries'' (Home media, 2003) 1999–2002 Paramount Pictures (1999company).jpg paramout logo (2001).jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-24-18h52m38s68.png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut'' (US, 1999) Image155.png|''Sleepy Hollow'' (US, 1999) The Talented Mr Ripley (1999).png|''The Talented Mr. Ripley'' (US, 1999) Image247.png|''Superstar'' (1999) Image150.png|''Bringing Out the Dead'' (US, 1999) Image151.png|''Mission: Impossible II'' (2000) Image156.png|''The Ladies Man'' (2000) Image163.png|''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) Image149.png|''Hardball'' (2001) vlcsnap-2013-08-06-21h02m39s127.png|''The Little Bear Movie'' (2001) vlcsnap-2012-10-28-22h30m20s236.png|''Down to Earth'' (2001) GW376H159.jpg|''Rat Race'' (2001) Image244.png|''Pootie Tang'' (2001) Image138.png|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider'' (2001) Image145.png|''Along Came a Spider'' (2001) Image152.png|''Domestic Disturbance'' (2001) Image146_(2).png|''Zoolander'' (2001) Screen Shot 2017-05-04 at 7.35.10 AM.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) Orange County.png|''Orange County'' (2002) 2002–2011; 2017-present 2002 (90th anniversary logo) Paramount 90th Anniversary.jpg|Prototype logo Paramount2002.jpg Paramount 90th Anniversary 2002.jpg|Open matte version Parpapd.jpg|Alternate open matte version vlcsnap-2012-07-17-19h44m29s214.png|''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001, 2002 reissue) vlcsnap-2012-08-31-22h41m15s213.png|''Vanilla Sky'' (2001, 2002 reissue) Paramountweweresoldiers.png|''We Were Soldiers'' (2002) vlcsnap-2012-10-10-22h25m29s146.png|''Clockstoppers'' (2002) Image223.png|''Changing Lanes'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.13.24 PM.png|''The Sum of All Fears'' (2002) Paramount 90th Anniversary The Spongebob Squarepants Movie.png|''Jackass: The Movie'' (2002) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.14.32 PM.png|''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) Untitled 25.png|''Grease'' (1978, 2002 reissue) Paramountabandon.png|''Abandon'' (US, 2002) Star Trek Nemesis.png|''Star Trek: Nemesis'' (2002) Vlcsnap-2015-03-14-10h29m51s169.png|''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) 2003–2010 Paramount Pictures Pst ESP CBS.jpg Paramount2003.jpg|Open matte version Viacom6.jpg|Seen at the end of trailers on iTunes. vlcsnap-2013-06-17-21h26m29s167.png vlcsnap-2012-02-09-19h35m39s78.png|''Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure'' (2003) ParamountTheCore2003.jpg|''The Core'' (2003) vlcsnap-2012-11-01-05h46m23s187.png|''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) Image160.png|''How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days'' (2003) Water.jpg|''Lara Croft: Tomb Raider: The Cradle of Life'' (2003) vlcsnap-2013-07-31-02h24m12s248.png|''Timeline'' (2003) vlcsnap-2012-09-03-05h24m01s116.png|''Mean Girls'' (2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h26m03s92.png|''Napoleon Dynamite'' (International, 2004) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h46m31s121.png|''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) Screen Shot 2017-10-05 at 9.16.36 PM.png|''Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (US, 2004) GW444H2444.jpg|''Coach Carter'' (2005) vlcsnap-2013-04-15-00h42m09s254.png|''The Longest Yard'' (2005) llll.PNG|''Four Brothers'' (2005) The Weather Man.png|''The Weather Man'' (2005) Vlcsnap-2015-03-22-01h33m05s34.png|''Yours, Mine and Ours'' (US, 2005) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h20m51s74.png|''Mission: Impossible III'' (2006) vlcsnap-2012-10-14-16h13m15s125.png|''Barnyard'' (2006) Screenshot (112).png|''Jackass Number Two'' (2006) vlcsnap-2017-09-25-19h05m03s152.png|''Dreamgirls'' (2006) Vlcsnap-2015-02-25-13h13m53s3.png|''Transformers'' (International, 2007) Paramountnext.png|''Next'' (2007) 6 paramount.png|''Beowulf'' (US, 2007) Screenshot (137).png|''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2008) PST.jpg|''The Godfather'' (1972, 2008 reissue) The Love Guru (2008).png|''The Love Guru'' (2008) Paramount Pictures Benjamin.PNG|''The Curious Case of Benjamin Button'' (US, 2008) Panormalwe.jpg|''Friday the 13th'' (International, 2009) Fpfpffpfkpfkpfkfpokfopfkpfkpsfd.JPG|''Watchmen'' (International, 2009) Aslokwawd.jpg|''Watchmen: Under the Hood'' (International, 2009) Screenshot (122).png|''Star Trek'' (2009) SAKASASASAS.jpg|''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (International, 2009) Screenshot (109).png|''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009) Shutter Island 2010.png|''Shutter Island'' (2010) 2010–2011; 2017-present Paramount Pictures logo with new Viacom byline.jpg 2010 Paramount.png vlcsnap-2013-08-11-00h15m12s4.png ParamountIMAXvariation.png|Open matte version Iron Man 2 (2010).png|''Iron Man 2'' (2010) 639px-Paramount Pictures logo 2010 - The Last Airbender Variant.jpg|''The Last Airbender'' (2010) Paramount Pictures Jackass 3D.png|''Jackass 3D'' (2010) tf.PNG|''The Fighter'' (US, 2010) lf2.png|''Little Fockers'' (International, 2010) nsa.png|''No Strings Attached'' (2011) Screenshot (119).png|''Rango'' (2011) Paramount Pictures 2010.png|''Within Reach'' (2011) Screenshot (225).png|''Thor'' (2011) Vlcsnap-2014-03-24-09h19m05s106.png|''Super 8'' (2011) Screenshot (224).png|''Captain America: The First Avenger'' (2011) Screenshot (222).png|''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) Paramountfootloose.png|''Footloose'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h25m15s58.png|''Hugo'' (2011) Paramount Pictures Young Adult.png|''Young Adult'' (2011) vlcsnap-2013-08-04-19h28m27s14.png|''The Adventures of Tintin'' (US, 2011) Screenshot (119).png|''Braveheart'' (1995, 2017 reissue) Screenshot (119).png|''Titanic'' (1997, 2017 reissue) Screenshot (119).png|''Payback'' (1999, 2017 reissue) Screenshot (119).png|''South Park: Bigger, Longer and Uncut'' (1999, 2018 reissue) 2011–present 2011–2013 (100th anniversary logo) Paramount 100 Years logo.png|Fullscreen open matte version Paramount Pictu100thAnniversary.JPG Paramount100thAnniversary.JPG Paramount 100th Anniversary.jpg vlcsnap-2014-01-30-06h52m10s39.png|''Mission Impossible: Ghost Protocol'' (2011) ta2.png|''The Avengers'' (2012, A) ta3.png|''The Avengers'' (2012, B) Screenshot (248).png|''Jack Reacher'' (2012) 2013–present Paramount Logo 100.jpg Paramountlogo2013.png Paramount4x32013.jpg|Open matte version Paramount 2013 Logo .png|''Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters'' (2013) GI Joe Retaliation (2013).png|''G.I. Joe: Retaliation'' (2013) Pain And Gain (2013).png|''Pain & Gain'' (2013) Star Trek Into Darkness (2013).png|''Star Trek: Into Darkness'' (2013) Iron Man 3 (2013).png|''Iron Man 3'' (2013) World War Z (2013).png|''World War Z'' (2013) Paramount Pictures Jackass Presents Bad Grandpa.png|''Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa'' (2013) Anchorman 2 The Legend Continues (2013).png|''Anchorman 2: The Legend Continues'' (2013) Vlcsnap-2014-04-02-23h48m05s18.png|''The Wolf of Wall Street'' (2013) patmo.png|''Paranormal Activity: The Marked Ones'' (2014) Ld.png|''Labor Day'' (2014) Noah (2014).png|''Noah'' (2014) 250px-Pop.png|''Transformers: Age of Extinction'' (2014) Vlcsnap-2015-02-17-05h43m30s207.png|''Hercules'' (2014) Paramount TMNT 2014.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2014) IS2.png|''Interstellar'' (US, 2014) TheGambler2014.png|''The Gambler'' (2014) Selma 2014.png|''Selma'' (2014) Project Almanac (2015).png|''Project Almanac'' (2015) ParamountSpongeOutofWater.png|''The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'' (2015) Paramount Terminator Genisys.png|''Terminator Genisys'' (2015) ParamopuntMI5 HTNML5.png|''The Caidin Movie'' (2015) Vlcsnap-2016-09-12-09h42m05s774.png|''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows'' (2016) Paramount Star Trek Beyond.jpg|''Star Trek: Beyond'' (2016) ParamopuntMI5 HTNML5.png|''The Wow Wow Wubbzy Movie'' (2016) Vlcsnap-2017-04-12-13h09m12s919.png|''xXx: Return of Xander Cage'' (2017) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h18m45s203.png|''Rings'' (2017, A) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h20m06s23.png|''Rings'' (2017, B) Vlcsnap-2017-05-24-10h19m49s92.png|''Rings'' (2017, C) Paramount-Ghost in the Shell.png|''Ghost in the Shell'' (2017) Paramount-Ghost in the Shell.png|''Angela’s Ashes'' (1999, 2017 reissue) Transformers 5 (Paramount Opening).png|''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017, B) Pain And Gain (2013).png|''Deep Impact'' (1998, 2017 reissue) Pain And Gain (2013).png|''Fairytale: A True Story'' (1997, 2017 reissue) Pain And Gain (2013).png|''The Microwave This Movie'' (2018) Videos 1914–1927= Paramount Pictures (1926) |-| 1927–1953= Paramount Pictures Supernatural 1933 Paramount Pictures (1939) Paramount Pictures 1951 Paramount Pictures Unconquered 1947 Paramount Pictures Road to Bali 1952 |-| 1934–1939 (Popular Science)= Paramount Pictures Popular Science (1939) |-| 1953–1968= Paramount Pictures - Vistavision (1954) UK Pitch Paramount Pictures - VistaVision We're No Angels 1955 "The_Birds_and_the_Bees"_(1956) "Lady_in_a_Cage"_closing_(1964) Paramount Pictures The Carpetbaggers 1964 |-| 1968–1975= Paramount (1968) Paramount Pictures The Great Gatsby 1974 |-| 1975–1986= Paramount Pictures (1976) *SCOPE* |-| 1986–2002= Paramount logo (75th Anniversary Prototype variant) Paramount Pictures 75th Anniversary logo (1987) low tone (HD) Paramount Pictures 1988 Paramount Pictures 1994 Paramount Pictures 1996 |-| 2002–2011= Paramount (90th Anniversary) Paramount Pictures 2003 Paramount Intro HD (1080p) |-| 2011–present= Paramount Pictures 100th Anniversary Logo Paramount 100 Years Distributor HD 1080p Paramount Pictures Logo (2013) - OFFICIAL LOGO